Insanity
by Greakfreak
Summary: When Dylin cannot take the guilt for Davids death anymore, he decides to visit the fates. Is life with David and without Dylin really as great as Dylin believed? And will the truth drive someone mad? Sapphire/Dylin
1. Visiting the Fates

No PoV Everyday. Everyday, each breath Dylin Moon took make him regret his mistake. He could have done different. If only he had paid attention. He could have saved him, but he didn't. And in turn, he caused his best friends death. But now wasn't his time to grieve, the last 4 years were for that. Now, he had to change what he did. He was going to save his best friend. Everything would be ok. He had told Sapphire he was visiting his father, but this was not true. He was in an old, dirty carnival. He walked over to a dark purple striped tent. He moved the sheet that was in place for a door. He stood straight, calm. He wasn't afraid, he knew what he had to do and he was ready to face whatever they said. Inside, the three woman knitted. Surrounding them was cheap fortune telling knick knacks. They were working on a dark blue string. At their feet was a yellow string, cut short. "We know why you have come Dylin Moon." "If you know my quest, will you help me?" "The price is high." "I have money, and if it cost my life, I'll be glad to give it up for him." "To save him, one must die in his place. You. Also, one person will remember the truth. Someone will remember that this is not right. " "I'll do it, just let me save him." "Look into the orb and we shall begin." 


	2. The Sacrifice

No PoV He walked in the city holding Sapphire's hand. Here was the part that scared him, losing her. He pulled her close and kissed her. Giving her all he could give in one kiss. She smiled and kissed back, unaware or what was about to happen. "What was that for Dylin?" "I don't tell you I love you enough. You deserve a great life." "And that's what you give me Dylin." She said kissing him again. After their kiss, he walked her to a city bus. "Hey Dylin, why did we drive to the city, just to get on a bus?" "Trust me, ok? Everything is going to be ok." They got on and walked to the back seat. The driver gave them a dirty look. She hugged Dylin's arm. "I don't like this dylin, it reminds me of David. " "Everything will be ok. I promise." He kisses her head. They rode for a long time, people got on the bus, people got off. He held something in his pocket tightly. In the other hand he held Sapphire's. Finally, the bus was empty. He stood. "Dylin, what are you doing?" "I love you so much Sapphire, but it shouldn't be me here, it should be David!" He grabbed the small vial from his pocket and threw it on the ground, shattering it. The reminisce sent smoke in the air and the scenery change. In front of the bus, David Bright appeared. The driver changed as well, his large body growing stranger and stranger. The bus started moving faster as the monster got up and hit the emergency break. David held back the monster. "This bus is going down! Dylin! Get Sapphire off!" "Not this time." He mumbled under his breath. "No! She needs her brother, I'll hold it off as long as I can. But you need to get her off David." "Dylin..." Davis started. Dylin cut him off by grabbing his shirt. "You need to get her off here. This isn't a request, this isn't your choice, it's mine." Dylin said pushing him towards Sapphire. "Thank you Dylin." He took Sapphire by the waist and jumped. "Dylin! No!" Sapphire screamed. Dylin grabbed his dogtags and transformed them to his shield. He hit the Manicore in the head. He felt a jabbing pain in his side, but he continued to hit it, eventually meeting it's neck with the bottom of the shield and it burned to dust. He looked up to see the brick wall meet the front of the bus. The bus crashed, crushing his body and moved it in ways it shouldn't have gone. He was in excruciating pain, but it didn't matter for much longer. David would be ok. Sapphire would be ok. He felt arms pull him out of the wreckage. He knew it was too late, but he didn't stop them. "Dylin!" She kneeled next to him. "This wasn't suppose to happen!" He weakly reached up and touched her cheek, marking her a little with his blood. "Fate was wrong for me to live, it was wrong. This is returning what I do not deserve. You gave me a reason to live. But it David turn now." He slipped from consciousness as his heart rate slowed. "Dylin! Please don't leave me! I love you..." She bent down and kissed his cold lips. "Sapphire, we should go..." "No David! Dylin should be alive not you!" "I don't know what you are talking about Sapphire, but right now we need to go before a crowd forms. We need to get to camp." He grabbed her arms and pulled her away from Dylin's body. She kept screaming and fighting him. 


End file.
